The present invention relates to brush rakes, and more particularly, to a rake for removing brush or trimmings from grape vines arranged in a row.
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,429, there is disclosed a commercially available brush rake, which includes a tongue member having a rear end adapted to be attached to the front end of a farm vehicle for movement about a horizontal axis extending transversely of such vehicle; a frame pivotally connected to a front end of the tongue by a generally vertically disposed pivot; a rake wheel supported on the frame for rotation relative thereto, as an incident to engagement of its teeth with the ground; and fingers arranged to straddle the rim of the rake wheel for removing brush from its teeth. The rake wheel normally tends to assume a position, wherein its axis of rotation tilts vertically upwardly in the direction of vehicle movement and tilts laterally in a direction away from a row of vines from which brush is to be removed incident to rotations of the rake wheel. Spring devices are provided to permit movement of the rake wheel about the vertical pivot incident to engagement of the rake wheel with a fixed object, such as a trellis supporting post, whereupon the axis of rotation of the rake wheel is swung to assume a position in which it tilts laterally in a direction towards the row of vines and the normal direction of rotation of the rake wheel is reversed. Reversal of the direction of rotation of the rake wheel is intended to assist the rim straddling fingers in effecting removal of accumulated brush from the rake teeth.
Field tests conducted on a commercially available brush rake fabricated and operated in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,429 revealed that same possesses several drawbacks, which have apparently prevented wide acceptance thereof for use in the grape industry. First, among these drawbacks, it has been found that the brush rake is not well adapted for use in removing brush from umbrella trained vines and that even when used on no-tie or Geneva double curtain trained vines for which it appears best adapted for use, brush is not entirely removed and a subsequent or final manual brush removal operation is required. Secondly, it was found that even when the rake wheel was permitted to undergo periodic counter rotations, there was a decided tendency for brush to accumulate or build up on the rake teeth and often times to a depth, such as would render the rake wheel inoperative until accumulated brush was removed by hand.